Rikku's Frist Job
by DeDeKitty
Summary: This is a one shot, short story featuring a young asssassin named Rikku.


Note:

This is a one shot short story featuring a character of mine, Rikku,in the game Ragnarok Online. I wrote it for fun to post on the server fourm for my friends, but I thought what the hell, I need more stuff on so I decided to post it here too, lol.

* * *

**Rikku's First Job**

* * *

"I hate when we get their lot in here," whispered a buxom brunette waitress to one of the others as she cleared a table. In the corner of the Payon Inn, a band of one stalker, two rogues and two thieves, mostly drunk, where making a ruckus and being complete pigs. None of the waitresses wanted to server them since they usually ended up being harassed.

"Hopefully they will leave soon," the brunette's fellow waitress, a slender blond, whispered back as she helped gather the used dishes.

"Hey! Wench! Where be that brandy we ordered!" a rough looking stalker called, he was the leader of that band of no-goods, and obviously the strongest of the lot. Black hair, scar across his face, he had obliviously been in a lot of fights in his time. The brunette waitress stiffened, she really didn't want to go over there, and neither did her blond friend.

"You boys have had enough, I think it's about time you made your leave," growled the innkeeper. He was an older man with graying brown hair, and he was a former blacksmith, so he wasn't someone you could push around easily.

"What'da ya say, old man?" the stalker scowled.

"I said get out, we've had enough of your lot," the innkeeper replied firmly as he moved out from behind the bar.

"I don't think we're ready to leave, old man," one of the rogues, a red head, smirked, getting to his feet along with a few others in their band.

"I think you should listen to him, if you're smart," another voice said calmly. The rogue and his stalker boss looked over to see a lady knight looking at them, and she wasn't the only one. There was a blue haired lady sage, a group of local hunters, a blue haired high priest sitting with twin lady whitesmiths, and a pair of crusaders. The only ones not seeming to care, were two cloaked figures in a far corner, though one looked a bit small to be a threat anyway. All the patrons of the inn were glaring at the band of thieves and rogues; if they started a fight with the bar keeper, they would find themselves in a more serious fight.

"Let's go boys," the stalker leader sighed, getting to his feet to leave. His band of no goods grumbled and sent a few last choice words at the bar keep and the others in the inn before shuffling out into the night.

The band of five noisily walked through the quiet town of Payon, most people in bed this late, but they really didn't care. The stalker fell behind his men; wanting some space to plot the death of the innkeeper. He didn't care much for what his boys were doing. They were cutting between two buildings when the rouge in front stopped. In their bath stood a pretty little white haired girl in a cloak.

The red head rogue looked at the other of his class in the group, a blue haired boy, not a rogue long, who just shrugged. The red haired scoundrel chuckled then moved closer to the little girl, "Say there little lady… what are you doing out so far past your bed time?"

The little girl tilted her head at him, white locks following over one shoulder.

"Did you want to come play with the big boys?" behind the red head the others chuckled. "I'm sure we could teach you lots of things…" he looked back at his companions with a wolfish grin; this was not a nice man…

The red head looked forward again, and then blinked, the girl was gone. The others behind him were just as confused, when one of them cried out. A spurt of blood filled the air as the younger blue rogue man fell with his throat cut. He gasped and choked on his own blood, grasping his throat as he drowned in it. The two thieves and the older rogue pulled out their weapons immediately, eyes wide as they tried to spot their attacker.

Then one of the thieves yelled as he tried to fend off an attack, know dagger knocked from hand and his belly sliced open as he was gutted. He fell back in shock and screamed at the sight of his own entrails, but another throat cutting silenced the screaming.

"Holy fuck, it's the kid!" the other thief cried, having seen the small figure strike down the other thief, then disappear again into the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" the leader had caught up when he heard the yelling. Now he saw two of his men on the ground, either dying or already dead.

"Boss, there is some freak assassin kid attac…" a pair of katar piecing him from behind cut him off as he gasped, the katar cutting clean up into his lungs. Before the girl could move away from the second thief, the red haired rogue attacked, nicking her cheek before she could disappear into the darkness and cloak.

"Idiots!" the stalker growled as a third of his men fell to his knees gasping his last breaths… or trying to anyway…

Rikku, the daughter of the leaders of Balamb Garden Guild, had to fight from making any noise at the cut hurting. She was tough; she wasn't going to cry over a little cut. What would mommy and daddy say?

The red haired rouge growled and looked around… it was just a little girl, next time she appeared, they'd have her. His boss, the stalker, had disappeared from sight, but knowing him, he was nearby ready to backstab the little monster.

Rikku tired to find an opening… but she couldn't see the mean looking stalker guy… so she had to be cautious… she knew daddy was nearby, but she was determined to do this herself. She moved around and decided to go for what the red haired rogue wouldn't expect, she attacked from in front of him.

The rogue was fast, or maybe lucky, he blocked her katars with his dagger. He knocked her back with a kick, then went at her, pissed and out for blood. Rikku lost a few strands of white hair dodging his dagger, then used the technique her daddy had been teaching her but she was still new at, she used Sonic Blow, using all her speed to stab continuously at her target, aiming or vital areas such as his liver. The rogue was fast, but he couldn't avoid and block all of Rikku's stabs, falling back with some nasty wounds. He hissed and staggered back, then turned to run out of the ally, leaving a trail of blood in his wake, no longer having the desire to fight.

Rikku was almost beaming at how well she was doing, even if that last attack left her a little drained, when someone grabbed her by the hair, making her yelp as they nearly pulled her off her feet by it. The stalker sneered down at her, his dagger in front of her throat. "That was very stupid little girl… so why don't you tell me who paid you to attack us…"

Rikku looked up at him wide eyed, but didn't say anything… she would die before she talked, she was taught well. Rikku had made a major mistake to forget the mean-looking stalker guy was still around, but hey, she was new at this.

The stalker made an even more vital mistake to think that Rikku would be there alone… The stalker jerked and Rikku found herself dropped to the ground.

"Hands off my kid," a dark haired assassin cross stood behind the stalker, a katar buried into stalker's back up into his spleen.

Rikku scurried back and turned to watch as a stalker gasped as the assassin known as 'Spider' twisted his blade, shredding the mans vital organs and letting the bodies toxins poison his own body. The stalker growled his last curses as he slowly began to die. Spider jerked his blade free of the stalker, and stepped back, letting the body fall to the ground where the last of life would fade from it. This bastard didn't deserve a quick death.

"Daddy," Rikku moved over to her father and clung to his side, "I'm sorry, I got reckless and forgot the mean-looking guy," she looked up at him watery eyed. She was covered in her victims blood and had a little trail of her own down her cheek from the cut she received from the red haired rogue… who had gotten away… but unless he found a priest to save him, he would probably die anyway.

Spider ruffled his daughter's soft white hair, "You did good kid… for a first try… Mom'll be proud. Now let's go collect our pay," he then turned, walking out into the shadows of night; his daddy's little girl trailing behind happily, leaving the bloody carnage behind.

* * *

The End...

...or just the beginning...

* * *


End file.
